Father and Son Talk
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: It's been a week since Hinawa died. The rest of the Hojo family didn't take it as well. Except Lucas whom got over it easily, well that's what his dad, Flint, thought of. Until one faithful night something happened to his son. Alternate Universe, father/son fluff.


**Plot: It's been a week since Hinawa died. The rest of the Hojo family didn't take it as well. Except Lucas whom got over it easily, well that's what his dad, Flint, thought of. Until one faithful night something happened to his son.**

 **Author's Note: This fanfic is based on an old Undertale comic on Deviantart called, "Don't Have to Hide". A fanfic being a father and son hurt/comfort-like story. Some changes were made to fit this fanfic. Sorry that I haven't been making fanfics in a long time. But don't worry, I'm mostly active on Deviantart now, so feel free to check it out (my Deviantart account is named, "RoseJigglypuff76").**

 **Pairing: Flint X Lucas; platonic and father-and-son relationship**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family, Alternate Universe**

 **Contains: Father/Son Fluff, Self-Harm**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MOTHER/Earthbound and its characters.**

^w^

It's been a week since Hinawa died.

Everything happened so fast!

When she got hit by a speeding car, she died once they got to the hospital.

The rest of the Hojo family mourned from her death, as they didn't take it very well.

Except Lucas, whom got over it easily.

Well, that's what his father, Flint, thought of.

That is, until on faithful night.

xxx

8:35pm

Hojo Residence Household

Night began to fall.

The moon rose up from the sky.

Flint came back home, after a long day of work.

"Evening dad!", Claus greeted in his active manner.

"Good evening to you Claus.", Flint replied back, gently petting his older son.

Claus smiled at the warming touch.

Even though his mom was gone, he still had dad.

Flint looked around for a bit, before looking back at the ginger-haired boy.

"Where's Lucas?", he asked calmly.

Just by hearing that, made Claus' eyes widen a bit.

His dad raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, son?"

Claus quickly shook his head. "Don't think of it!"

He calmed himself down for his dad.

"I just became concern when you said my brother's name."

"It's fine.", Flint replied. "We've all been, ever since... Nevermind, it's best not to say it. I'll go up and check on him."

With that, he quietly head upstairs, before slowly and gently opening the door to Lucas' room.

Lucas was 'sleeping' in his bed, with the bedsheets covering almost every part of his body.

 _'Hmm... He seems okay."_ , Flint thought, before shooking his head and rethinking his thoughts. _'No! There must be something wrong!'1_

Due to concern, he went to his younger son's side, before gently shooking the blonde awake.

Lucas slowly opened his eyes. "Dad...?", he questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you son."

"Oh...! I see..."

Flint rubbed his son's bedsheeted body, trying to give him comfort. "Is there something bothering you?"

The blonde quietly shook his head. "There's nothing wrong dad!"

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like it."

"I am, okay!", Lucas said in a higher volume. Realizing his mistake he quietly said, "Sorry dad... I just didn't feel like talking to you right now..."

Flint sighed and said, "It's alright Lucas." He stood back up. "I'll check up on you tomorrow."

Just before he was about to leave, the man spotted bits of blood on his son's hand.

Out of DEEP concern, he quickly threw off the bedsheets, revealing Lucas' whole body.

He became shocked to see cuts on the blonde's arm, judging by the markings, Flint assumed that those cuts were there since last week.

Lucas yelped. "D-Dad!"

"Lucas! Come here!", he said now in complete concern.

"P-Puff!" The blonde began to have tears in his eyes. "It just stopped hurting... W-Why?! Why would you do this?"

"Why would you _not_ tell me?", Flint asked now having a worried look on his face. "Why would you it from me?"

Lucas didn't answer.

"Please Lucas, come here. I'm just gonna look at-"

Flint's son began to flail, as he tried to get away from him. "Agh! Don't touch it! Don't touch _me_! I don't want you to have a look!"

The man tried to stay as calm as possible.

He had to be calm, for his son.

"Please Lucas... It's gonna be alright..."

"D-Dad, please...!" Lucas curled himself into a ball. "Stop it...!"

Flint gently rubbed his son's back, doing his best to comfort him. "Shh... It'll be alright."

When he manage to get his son to calm down, he let him sit up for a moment.

"Sit tight please. I'll be back."

~~~Time Skip~~~

Flint came back with a first-aid kit.

He quickly rushed to his son's side again, before opening said kit.

"Dad please...", Lucas whimpered. "You don't have to do this..."

"What?!", Flint said in brief shock. "You're my son Lucas! I have to do this!"

He pulled out a roll of bandages.

Then, he placed Lucas' scarred arm on his lap, before gently wrapping the bandages around it.

"Tell me Lucas, who did this to you?"

Lucas remained quiet, not wanting to answer his dad.

"Please Lucas... I need to know what happened."

Tears started to fall, as the blonde made short gasps, trying to calm himself down. "Promise that you won't get mad at me...?"

Flint sighed. "Promise."

"I...I-I..."

"Hmm?"

"I did it!"

This surprised Flint.

Why would Lucas harm himself?

"I'm so sorry dad!", Lucas confessed. "It's just that...t-t-that...!"

"Go on."

Lucas said the following so fast, "I must miss mom so much!"

Before Flint could say anything, Lucas said something again, fast as well.

"So much, that I always cut away the pain from my skin!"

Flint didn't know what to say.

He thought his son instantly gotten over Hinawa's death, since Lucas himself said so.

But in reality, he contained so much pain from said death, so much to even hurt himself.

"Why would you do this?", his dad asked, now feeling completely worried for his son.

"I thought that, the pain coming from mom's death will go away if I removed it from my body."

"And by cutting _yourself_?"

Lucas slowly nodded.

Flint gently pulled his son into a tight, comforting hug. "Lucas... Doing self-harm isn't the answer."

He made Lucas look at him in the eye, now having bits of tears in his.

"I know it hurtful to have a love on pass away, but doing harm to youself will only make you suffer more. You wouldn't want your mom to see you like that now, do you..."

Lucas began to sob into his dad's chest, mummering "I'm sorry" to him multiple times.

Flint remained calm, as he held his son comfortibly, gently rubbing his back.

"Dad? What's going on?", Claus asked, entering his younger twin's room.

"Claus...", Flint started, "Come here please. Your brother needs all the comfort he'll get."

Now realizing the situation, Claus smiled a little, walking towards the rest of his family, joining in the group hug.

Lucas just continued sobbing and sobbing.

While the rest of his family just comforted him and let the pain all out.

Few minutes had past, and he finally stopped crying.

"Thanks dad... Thanks Claus... Thanks for being with me."

Flint and Claus got out of the bed.

His dad fixed the blonde's bedsheets, before gently kissing him on the forehead.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be with you."

Claus left to give his twin and dad some alone time.

"I love you dad.", Lucas said.

"Love you too Lucas."

With that, the door gently closed.

Lucas started to close his eyes, now being happy that there's still some of his family left.

Hinawa's spirit watched her son, smiling at him.

"I'll always watch over you.", she said. "I love you, I love you all."


End file.
